La Dague Corrompue (The Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild)
by llLuucy
Summary: Après avoir vaincu le Fléau, Zelda et Link se rendent au Domaine Zora pour inspecter la Créature Divine Ruta, étrangement immobile. Lorsqu'un événement dramatique se produit, ils comprennent qu'une nouvelle menace les attend. Ils vont devoir s'entourer de nombreux alliés pour rétablir à nouveau l'ordre sur le Royaume d'Hyrule.
1. L'étrange sommeil de Ruta

**1\. L'ÉTRANGE SOMMEIL DE RUTA**

En chemin vers le Domaine Zora, sur le dos de leurs fidèles destriers, Zelda et Link discutent gaiement. La Princesse est très enthousiaste au sujet de la reconstruction du Royaume. Il y a tant de choses à faire, tant de personnes à rencontrer ! Elle a hâte de revoir le Roi Dorefah et le Prince Sidon.

— Il a dû grandir un peu en cent ans ! plaisante-elle. 

Au détour d'un panorama grandiose, l'effervescence laisse place à un calme serein. Zelda arrête son cheval quelques instants et contemple le paysage avec émerveillement. Elle remarque la petite brise qui lui caresse le visage et fait danser l'herbe de la vaste plaine d'Hyrule.  
— Mon Royaume m'a tellement manqué. Il a tant souffert et pourtant, regarde comme il est beau ! dit-elle à Link.

Link acquiesce. Il adore lui aussi son royaume et se souvient à cet instant, de toutes les photos qu'il a prises durant sa quête, espérant pouvoir les montrer à Zelda le moment venu. Link descend de son cheval. Il emprunte la tablette Sheikah, accrochée à la ceinture de Zelda, et lui montre les centaines de photos qu'il a prises afin de compléter l'encyclopédie. Il savait que Zelda adorerait découvrir toutes les variétés d'espèces qu'abritait Hyrule.

— Oh Link ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu as vu tellement de jolies choses ! s'étonne-t-elle.

Elle pointe une photo du doigt.

— Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! demande-t-elle.

Link lui explique en se grattant la tête que c'est l'œil d'un Chuchu de glace et se justifie en disant que ce n'est pas toujours facile de cadrer ses photos lorsqu'on se fait attaquer !

Zelda rit de bon cœur.

— Tu en as pris beaucoup mais je vois qu'il en manque encore... Promets-moi qu'on ira ensemble compléter l'encyclopédie ! », supplie-t-elle.

Link accepte et éteint la tablette soudainement. Il ne veut pas que Zelda tombe sur les photos des gardiens. Cela lui remémorerait de durs souvenirs et il ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de la princesse.

Link remonte sur son cheval et les deux amis reprennent leur route pour le Domaine Zora.

-—-

Arrivés au Grand Pont de Laruhto, quelqu'un les interpelle en contrebas :

— Heeeehooooo !

Zelda regarde en direction des cris et s'interroge :

— Est-ce que c'est... Sidon !?

Link confirme.

— Venez vite les amis ! crie Sidon, je vais prévenir tout le monde de votre arrivée. Ils sont tous si impatients de vous voir !

— On arrive ! répond Zelda.

Sidon disparaît sous les flots. L'excitation de Zelda est à son comble.

-—-

Zelda et Link arrivent enfin au Domaine.

Sur le grand pont, tous les Zoras se sont réunis. Alors que Zelda s'avance lentement et que Link lui emboîte le pas, les Zoras se prosternent de part et d'autre. Le cœur de Zelda bat la chamade lorsqu'elle arrive sur la place principale où se dresse la majestueuse statue à l'effigie de Mipha. Zelda sens sa gorge se serrer à la pensée de sa très chère amie disparue.

Le Prince Sidon apparaît alors. Avec son sourire légendaire, il lance un clin d'œil à Link, prend la main de Zelda et s'incline devant elle. Celle-ci l'invite à se relever et lui dit :  
— Ne t'incline pas Sidon, mon ami. Link m'a conté ta bravoure lorsque tu l'as aidé à calmer Ruta. Nul doute que sans ton aide, il n'aurait pu parvenir à en récupérer le contrôle. Tes actes ont été exemplaires et je ne saurais comment te remercier.

Sidon gêné lui répond :

— Mais non Princesse ! C'était le moins que je puisse faire. C'est vous qui méritez tous les éloges. Ainsi que mon formidable Link !

Il l'attrape par l'épaule.

— Regardez-le, n'est-il pas magnifique !? poursuit-il.

Les trois amis éclatent de rire.

Sidon les invite alors à le suivre. Ils gravissent donc les marches et se présentent devant le Roi Dorefah. Tous les Zoras se bousculent autour d'eux pour assister au retour triomphant de la Princesse et du Héros. Ces derniers s'inclinent respectueusement devant le Roi.  
— Mes enfants, relevez-vous donc, ordonne tendrement Dorefah. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous remercie au nom de tout le peuple Zora. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage. Link a-t-il retrouvé toute sa mémoire ? demande-t-il.

Link répond affirmativement.

— A la bonne heure ! s'exclame le Roi, racontez-nous donc votre dangereux périple mes enfants.

Zelda prend la parole :

— Eh bien… tout d'abord… Je tiens à vous dire que les Prodiges ont fait preuve d'un courage et d'une abnégation sans faille. Votre bien-aimée fille… Mipha… m'a toujours soutenue et elle était d'une incroyable bonté. Je la regretterai éternellement. Je les regretterai tous à jamais. Et je me considérerai toujours responsable de leur disparition.

Elle prend une pause.

— En effet, vous avez certainement eu vent de mes difficultés à éveiller le pouvoir de la Triforce malgré mes efforts et mes prières. Lorsque le Fléau s'est réveillé, je n'étais pas prête. Les Prodiges ont été surpris par les ombres de Ganon lorsqu'ils ont rejoint leurs créatures, et la tragédie que vous connaissez est arrivée… par ma faute.

Le Roi Dorefah tente d'intervenir mais Zelda l'arrête d'un signe de la main. Elle poursuit :

— Sachez toutefois que leur sacrifice n'a pas été vain. J'ai pu éveiller mon pouvoir à temps pour sauver Link d'une mort certaine. Après l'avoir envoyé au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance, j'ai rejoint Ganon au Château. Je ne pouvais pas reculer. Je me devais de le faire pour eux, mes protecteurs, mes amis. Et bien sûr évidemment pour vous tous, le peuple d'Hyrule. J'ai pu sceller provisoirement le Fléau, dans l'attente du retour de Link. Et lors de notre deuxième affrontement, ils étaient toujours là, pour nous aider. Ils ont accompli leur destin, de manière exemplaire. Et ils resteront, à jamais, gravés dans nos mémoires !

Zelda reprend son souffle. Le Roi Dorefah brise alors le silence qui s'est installé sur l'assemblée.

— Zelda, Link, nous savons tous ici, que la disparition des Prodiges vous affecte autant que nous. Cependant, nous savons que notre bien-aimée Mipha restera toujours parmi nous. Son âme a rejoint celle de Ruta et nous pouvons parfois sentir sa présence lorsque nous rendons visite à Ruta. Mais l'heure n'est plus au deuil, mes enfants. Le temps de la célébration est venu ! Peuple Zora, acclamez la Princesse Zelda et le Héros Link, qui ont combattu et triomphé du Fléau !

Les applaudissements et cris de victoire retentissent. Tous se prosternent à nouveau devant Zelda et Link qui s'inclinent également.

Un nuage d'étincelles d'un vert azur traverse l'assemblée. Il semble que Mipha elle-même ait tenu à saluer ses amis.

Par la suite, les Zoras interrogent Link qui raconte en détail son aventure. Il clame les exploits du Prince Sidon et des autres prodiges. Ils célèbrent ensuite la victoire jusqu'à la nuit.

-—-

Le lendemain matin, Zelda et Link gravissent les marches du barrage accompagnés de Sidon. Celui-ci apprête une barque et les invite à y monter. Ils rejoignent ainsi Ruta, immobile, au milieu du Lac de Barrage.

Une fois à bord, Zelda ouvre une trappe à l'arrière du centre de commande de la Créature. Son corps disparaît presque entièrement dans le moteur, et Link et Sidon l'entendent marmonner. Ils se regardent amusés. Elle fouille encore quelques instants et ressort du moteur, les cheveux un peu en désordre.

— Je ne comprends pas ! lance-t-elle dubitative. Tout à l'air en ordre pourtant…

Les deux compères haussent les épaules. Ils sont loin d'être qualifiés pour aider Zelda dans ce domaine !

A ce moment-là, une ombre provenant de l'extérieur traverse la salle à toute vitesse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demande Zelda surprise.

Link et Sidon ont bien aperçu l'ombre eux aussi, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était. L'ombre passe une deuxième fois et cette fois s'immobilise devant eux. A travers l'ouverture, ils aperçoivent Teba qui les rejoint. Comprenant qu'il a affaire à Zelda, il lui adresse une révérence et se présente. Il salue également Link et Sidon.

— Ravie de faire ta connaissance Teba, dit Zelda en arrangeant ses cheveux. Link m'a parlé de toi et de ton aide pour apaiser Medoh. Je te remercie infiniment !

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, répond-il en bombant le torse, les mains sur les hanches.

La petite référence à son ancêtre Revali fait sourire Link.

— Mais trêve de plaisanterie, enchaine-t-il, le Roi Dorefah m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Je n'ai pas été surpris d'apprendre que Ruta s'était immobilisée car Medoh est à l'arrêt elle aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, je suis venu vous prévenir de ce que j'ai trouvé près du moteur…

Il fouille dans sa sacoche et en ressort une banane. Les trois amis le regardent, interloqués.

— Tu as trouvé… une banane ?! interroge Zelda.

Teba confirme d'un air ennuyé car il se rend compte du ridicule de la situation. Mais l'expression dubitative de Link se change en stupeur. Il explique à ses compagnons que les Yigas sont de grands amateurs de bananes et que l'un d'entre eux aurait pu s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de Medoh et laisser tomber le fruit sans s'en apercevoir.

Avant que Link termine sa phrase, Zelda replonge dans le moteur mais disparaît totalement à l'intérieur.

— Les Yigas ? demandent en chœur Sidon et Teba.

— Le clan des Yigas est un clan ennemi des Sheikahs, ils vivent… Zelda s'interrompt. Elle ouvre une petite trappe au-dessus d'elle et sort juste la tête. Vous ignorez qui sont les Sheikahs n'est-ce pas ?

Sidon et Teba lèvent la paume de leurs mains à mi-hauteur en guise d'affirmative. Zelda disparaît à nouveau dans le moteur et continue à leur parler :

— On vous expliquera plus en détail plus tard si vous voulez, mais les Yigas sont des renégats vivant dans le Désert Gérudo. Ils se sont dévoués à Ganon et si vous voulez mon avis, ils sont furieux que nous l'ayons vaincu…

On l'entend marmonner à nouveau.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… Par la Déesse Hylia ! Le cœur de Ruta est complètement détruit !

Elle sort précipitamment.

— C'est bien une intervention humaine... Il va falloir des semaines pour fabriquer de nouveaux cœurs, indique-t-elle désemparée. Mais pourquoi saboter les Créatures Divines ? Qu'ont-ils derrière la tête !?

Les quatre compagnons sont consternés par cette étrange découverte. Teba se propose d'aller vérifier si Rudania et Naboris sont également hors service. Si c'est le cas, il devra en avertir Pru'ha, au laboratoire d'Élimith afin qu'elle commence à réunir tous les composants nécessaires aux réparations. Il s'envole donc sur le champ.

Sidon raccompagne Zelda et Link auprès du Roi Dorefah et ils lui racontent leurs découvertes. Zelda suggère d'aller voir Impa au Village Cocorico. Cette dernière aura peut-être des informations sur les intentions du Clan Yiga. Sans plus tarder, ils font leurs adieux au Roi ainsi qu'à Sidon qui les regarde s'éloigner inquiet.

— Père, dit-il doucement, que se passera-t-il si une nouvelle menace devait apparaître ? Sans les Prodiges pour les protéger, Zelda et Link, courent un grand danger…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répond Dorefah. Si c'est nécessaire, de nouveaux Prodiges apparaîtront et hériteront des pouvoirs de leurs aînés. Si cela devait arriver, il y a fort à parier que tu sois cet héritier. Tu devrais surveiller les signes…

— Je ferai toujours ce qui est nécessaire Père !

— Je n'en doute pas, mon fils.

-—-


	2. Le message d'Impa

**2\. LE MESSAGE D'IMPA**

Le trajet se déroule sans encombre, mais les rires de la veille laissent place à une atmosphère lourde d'interrogations et d'incertitudes. Zelda reste silencieuse et Link a bien du mal à rassurer la princesse.

L'ambiance s'alourdit encore lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivent au niveau du Relais des Géminés. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit les gardiens détériorés qui jonchent le Marais de Ferne, les souvenirs de ce jour maudit lui reviennent. Elle se revoit face à cet imposant monstre mécanique et des frissons la parcourent. Alors qu'elle contemple le marais, elle croit apercevoir un court instant une lueur rosâtre et bleutée. Mais elle tente de se raisonner :

— C'est impossible, murmure-t-elle.

Link l'interroge.

— Non, ce n'est rien, rétorque-t-elle. Je me fais sûrement des idées…

C'est à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils atteignent le Village Cocorico. A peine ont-ils fait quelques pas dans le village qu'ils comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas. Un silence pesant règne sur le hameau, habituellement si chaleureux et accueillant.

Ils aperçoivent Pahya qui court vers eux. Etonné, Link descend de son cheval et va à sa rencontre, suivi de Zelda.

— Messire Link ! C'est affreux ! s'écrie-t-elle bouleversée.

Link tente de la calmer.

— C'est Impa ! reprend-elle. Elle est… Ils l'ont… assassinée !

La nouvelle résonne tel un coup de tonnerre pour Zelda et Link. Ils ne peuvent y croire, c'est un véritable cauchemar.

Durann les rejoint au moment où la jeune Pahya perd connaissance. Il la soulève et demande à Zelda et Link de le suivre jusqu'à la maison d'Impa.

Lorsqu'il passe le seuil de la maison et constate que le siège d'Impa est vide, Link sens son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Quant à Zelda, elle ne peut retenir ses larmes.

Durann dépose Pahya sur son lit et redescend auprès de ses hôtes.

— Cette petite est si fragile, dit-il. Elle aimait tant sa grand-mère, ses larmes sont intarissables.

Ses yeux se posant sur la princesse, il ajoute en s'inclinant :

— Je suis désolé, j'en oublie toutes mes manières !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répond Zelda. Le moment est grave, oublions le protocole royal voulez-vous ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— Cela s'est produit la nuit dernière. Vocah et moi montions la garde comme à notre habitude et Goustan était là en renfort car depuis plusieurs jours, Impa se savait en danger. Elle a eu une vision en rêve, il y a trois nuits de cela et malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il pose son front dans sa main et poursuit :

— Nous n'avons rien pu faire… Deux Yigas sont apparus devant nous et ont disparu aussitôt. Ils ont réapparu derrière nous et ont enfoncé la porte. Nous nous sommes précipités à l'intérieur et c'est là qu'ils nous ont assommés… Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, Impa gisait sur le sol, il était déjà trop tard. Par chance, Pahya n'a rien vu, elle n'a même rien entendu.

— Connaissez-vous la raison de leur acte ? demande Zelda.

Il acquiesce et lui tend une enveloppe scellée :

— Impa vous a laissé un message. Je pense qu'elle vous expliquera mieux que moi…

Zelda ouvre lentement l'enveloppe et sort la lettre d'une main tremblante. Elle lit silencieusement. Link penché sur son épaule prend connaissance du message en même temps.

 _Ma très chère Zelda, Mon cher Link,_

 _J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous délivrer ce message de vive voix. Mais malheureusement, si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que le peuple Sheikah a failli à sa mission. J'ai échoué. Par conséquent, Hyrule court un grand danger._

 _Les Yigas ont d'ores et déjà entamé la résurrection de Ganon. Grâce à un éclat de la Corne du Fléau qu'ils ont probablement récupéré sur le champ de bataille, Madohga, la mère de Kohga et Chef Suprême du Clan des Yigas, a reforgé la Dague Corrompue. Il ne leur manquait que le réceptacle de la Dague pour accomplir l'irréparable. Ce réceptacle, nous les Sheikahs, en étions les gardiens. Mais ils nous l'ont subtilisé. En y insérant la Dague, ils vont pouvoir canaliser dans celle-ci l'essence de Ganon qui, grâce à vous, se trouve actuellement scellé dans le Saint-Royaume. Avec la Dague Corrompue, ils pourront donner une enveloppe charnelle à Ganon qui sera alors libéré du sceau. Cela ne doit pas se produire !_

 _Le seul moyen pour empêcher toute la corruption d'être absorbée par la Dague est de pénétrer le Saint-Royaume pour combattre Ganon de l'intérieur. Cependant, je ne sais comment y parvenir._

 _Link, la Lame Purificatrice pourra vous en dire plus, mais il faut que tu te soumettes aux Épreuves de l'Épée pour entendre son message. Rends-toi dans la forêt, et repose la lame sur son socle pour accéder aux épreuves._

 _Quant à toi Zelda, ton pouvoir s'est certainement épuisé suite à ton combat de cent ans face au Fléau. C'est tout à fait normal et il réapparaîtra de lui-même mais cela peut prendre plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années. Mais le temps presse et il existe un moyen de le réveiller. Tu dois te rendre aux Trois Sources d'Hyrule où tu seras à nouveau éprouvée. Mais avant, tu devras rendre visite à Pru'ha au Laboratoire d'Elimith. Elle activera un module de la tablette Sheikah afin d'enregistrer ta réussite aux épreuves de la Triforce._

 _Hâtez-vous mes enfants, le destin d'Hyrule repose sur vous !_

 _Impa, du Clan des Sheikahs._

Zelda referme la lettre et la range dans sa sacoche. Elle convient avec Link qu'ils iront d'abord dans la Forêt Korogu. Ainsi, ils auront toutes les cartes en mains pour établir leur plan et empêcher les Yigas de parvenir à leurs fins.

Avant qu'ils ne prennent congé, Durann les interpelle :

— Ne sous-estimez pas le Clan des Yigas. Ils seront prêts à tout pour assurer leur victoire. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

Il détourne le regard quelques instants, un peu honteux d'avoir fait partie de leur clan autrefois.

— Sachez que vous pouvez compter sur mon clan, reprend-il. Je vais parcourir villes et campagnes et rassembler nos troupes. Bien que nos jeunes soient partis s'installer aux quatre coins d'Hyrule, ils n'en restent pas moins des Sheikahs et n'ont jamais abandonné l'entraînement. Nous nous battrons à vos côtés, soyez-en sûrs ! conclut-il en les saluant.

Zelda et Link s'inclinent à leur tour et quittent la maison d'Impa, le cœur lourd.

—


	3. Les épreuves de l'épée

**3\. LES ÉPREUVES DE L'ÉPÉE**

C'est au galop que les deux amis chevauchent vers la Forêt Korogu. Les paysages qui défilent, le vent sur leurs visages, le bruit rapide des sabots de leurs montures, tout cela leur permet de mieux assimiler les dernières nouvelles. Et bien que la douleur soit présente, leurs idées sont déjà un peu plus claires lorsqu'ils parviennent à l'orée des Bois Perdus.

Bien qu'un peu craintif, le cheval de Zelda s'engage dans le sinistre bois et se laisse guider par Link et sa monture. La traversée ne leur prend que quelques minutes et les voilà qui pénètrent la Forêt Korogu.

Un sentiment d'apaisement les envahit lorsque leurs yeux contemplent cette magnifique verdure baignée par la douce lumière de la lune. Zelda aperçoit çà et là de mignonnes petites créatures qui replongent dans les feuillages dès qu'elles se sentent observées. Link est ravi de revoir ses petits compagnons mais il faut dire qu'il a eu l'occasion d'en voir des centaines à travers tout le royaume. En effet, les Korogus adorent se cacher dans les endroits les plus improbables !

Ils se tiennent à présent debout devant le Grand Arbre Mojo qui semble endormi. Ils se regardent gênés et amusés à la fois. Link regarde à nouveau l'Arbre Mojo et se racle la gorge doucement. Sans résultat. Il recommence mais plus bruyamment cette fois. Un petit soubresaut se fait sentir et l'Arbre Mojo ouvre lentement les yeux. Un râle grave et profond résonne dans la forêt. L'Arbre Mojo était en train de bailler. Il pose enfin son regard sur les deux compagnons et se met à parler :

— Mes petits amis ! Je suis heureux de vous voir réunis. J'ai appris votre victoire face au Fléau. Je n'ai pas douté un seul instant de votre réussite.

Il marque une pause puis reprend :

— Alors Zelda, comment Link a-t-il réagi lorsque tu lui as révélé…

Zelda l'interrompt brusquement lui faisant les gros yeux. Link fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

— Je suis désolée Vénérable Arbre Mojo mais ce n'est malheureusement pas une visite de courtoisie. Nous sommes ici car une chose affreuse est arrivée…

— Oui je suis déjà au courant, répond-il. Mes petits Korogus m'ont appris la triste nouvelle hier. C'est une effroyable perte que celle d'Impa. C'était une très vieille et très chère amie. Que s'est-il passé ?

Zelda et Link lui révèlent les détails de cette sordide tragédie et le contenu du dernier message d'Impa. Comprenant les enjeux considérables de la nouvelle quête qui se présente à eux, l'Arbre Mojo invite Link à replacer la Lame Purificatrice sur son socle sans plus tarder. Ce dernier s'approche donc du socle et, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il plante l'épée d'un geste vif et précis. Des étincelles bleutées l'entourent alors et il se dématérialise sous les yeux stupéfaits de la princesse.

L'Arbre Mojo la rassure :

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas mon enfant. Link est bel et bien l'Elu, et bien que les Épreuves de l'Épée soient périlleuses, il triomphera. N'aies aucun doute là-dessus.

Constatant, l'air éreinté de la Princesse, il l'invite à aller se reposer dans la petite auberge installée en son sein et malicieusement baptisée par Povia : « Le Nombril de l'Arbre Mojo ». Zelda accepte, un peu à contrecœur, et pénètre donc à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Elle y découvre une ravissante petite cuisine et une petite chambre douillette. Povia l'invite à s'installer dans le lit habituellement réservé au Héros. Elle s'installe donc dans le confortable lit de feuilles et ne tarde pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil.

—-

Link se retrouve, totalement désarmé, dans une vaste pièce arborée à ciel ouvert. Fort heureusement, il lui reste sa tablette Sheikah dont il pourra utiliser les modules. Il entend alors s'élever une voix lointaine et mystérieuse qui s'adresse à lui en ces mots :

 ** _Toi que la lame a choisi… Au nom de la Déesse Hylia, nous te soumettons à cette Épreuve de l'Épée._**

 ** _Tes forces ne te permettent pas de manier l'Épée de Légende nimbée de son éclat véritable…_**

 ** _Affûte ton corps et ton esprit en triomphant de tous les obstacles que ce monde mettra sur ton chemin._**

 ** _C'est un monde de chimères où l'illusion règne en maître. Ici, tout peut arriver…_**

 ** _Élu de l'Épée de Légende, triomphe de l'Épreuve de l'Épée et fais tienne la lumière véritable de ta lame !_**

Link prend une nouvelle inspiration alors qu'il scrute la pièce. Il aperçoit un peu plus loin trois bokoblins rouges autour d'un feu de camp. S'approchant discrètement, il récupère une branche de bois dans le but de s'en servir comme d'une arme.

Tout ceci n'est pas sans lui rappeler sa sortie du Sanctuaire de la Renaissance ou encore son passage à l'Ile Finalis. Il devra faire preuve de stratégie et de prudence pour progresser à travers les épreuves.

Il tente de contourner le camp pour voler les armes qu'il a repérées, négligemment posées contre un tronc d'arbre. Mais il se fait rapidement repérer et ses ennemis les récupèrent avant qu'il ne les atteigne. Il se lance donc à l'assaut d'un premier bokoblin et parvient très vite à lui voler sa hache. Il se défait de ce premier ennemi et parvient à désarmer un second bokoblin. Link récupère son épieu sous ses yeux. Furieux, le bokoblin court s'emparer d'une pierre et la lance sur Link alors qu'il était en train de frapper le dernier ennemi. Link esquive le lancer et c'est le bokoblin déjà affaibli qui reçoit la pierre sur la tête et meurt. Link étouffe un ricanement et se défait du bokoblin maladroit.

Il récupère également son arme et son bouclier et, avant de passer à la salle suivante, il fouille rapidement la pièce. Il récupère la viande que les bokoblins étaient en train de griller ainsi que quelques baies, des champignons et des œufs. Mieux vaut être prévoyant, les épreuves ne seront pas toutes aussi aisées que la première.

Il active alors le téléporteur et se retrouve dans la salle suivante. Assez semblable à la précédente, la difficulté est légèrement plus élevée puisque les bokoblins sont accompagnés d'un Chuchu de feu. Mais Link se débarrasse rapidement de ces quelques ennemis et récupère encore une fois tout ce qu'il peut avant de poursuivre.

Les salles suivantes s'enchaînent sans grande difficulté. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il est de mieux en mieux équipé. Les bokoblins, les moblins, les chuchus, les sorciers, les stals, tous tombent rapidement sous ses coups maîtrisés. Il se surprend presque à s'ennuyer devant tant de facilité. Mais il se doute que les épreuves sont loin d'être terminées et que le plus difficile reste à venir.

Au détour d'une salle, alors qu'il vient de défaire plusieurs ennemis et affronte trois moblins d'argent, deux sous-fifres Yigas apparaissent brusquement. Surpris, Link se fige un instant. Se sont-ils infiltrés dans ce monde chimérique ou font-ils partie de l'épreuve ? L'un des Yigas profite de cet instant d'hésitation et décoche une flèche sur Link qui esquive de peu l'attaque d'un bond sur le côté. Il se ressaisit rapidement et doit redoubler d'agilité pour esquiver les coups de ses adversaires. Il prend un peu de distance et se débarrasse des Yigas de quelques flèches bien placées. Il termine par les moblins et prend quelques secondes pour souffler. Il regrette de s'être laissé déstabiliser et se jure que cela ne se reproduira pas. Tout peut arriver ici, il a pourtant été prévenu dès le début des épreuves.

Il continue sa progression, faisant face à des ennemis toujours plus coriaces et plus nombreux. Ce sont successivement des gardiens, des Hinox, des Lithoroks, des Moldarquors et des Lynels qui lui donnent du fil à retordre. Sans relâche, il abat ses adversaires à tour de bras. Les salles s'enchaînent et, malgré la difficulté grandissante, il y prend presque du plaisir.

Dans les salles suivantes, il doit faire face aux éléments en plus de gérer les hordes d'ennemis qui tentent de le tuer. Des courants d'airs violents, des puits de lave, des pluies battantes et la foudre qui s'abat tout autour de lui, c'est comme si l'univers tout entier voulait sa mort.

Il prend quelques minutes pour se reposer. Il sait qu'il touche presque au but, mais les épreuves sont de plus en plus périlleuses. Il doit reprendre des forces et rassembler ses esprits.

C'est dans un état de concentration maximale qu'il pénètre dans la salle suivante. Caché derrière un arbre, il fait l'inventaire des ennemis présents. Dix archers bokoblins armés de flèches enflammés sont perchés sur des structures de bois. Deux gardiens mobiles et un Lynel doré patrouillent dans la salle. Des chuchus électriques sont disséminés en trois groupes et enfin, un Hinox dort un peu plus loin. Ce ne sont pas moins de vingt-trois ennemis qu'il va devoir abattre. Il visualise la stratégie qui, selon lui, serait la meilleure pour venir à bout de cette épreuve. Il ferme les yeux quelques instants, adresse intérieurement quelques mots à la Déesse Hylia et s'élance.

Il lance une bombe sur la droite pour détourner brièvement l'attention et court sur la gauche vers les bokoblins en évitant les décharges des chuchus. Il profite des courants d'air chaud provoqués par les flèches des archers pour s'élever au-dessus de la mêlée grâce à sa paravoile, et décoche cinq flèches électriques qui vont se loger dans le front de cinq bokoblins les tuant sur le coup. Il atterrit et sprinte pour éviter une volée de flèches et les rayons des gardiens. Le Lynel fonce sur lui mais il esquive son coup féroce d'un saut périlleux arrière. Il décoche une flèche sur le Lynel pour l'immobiliser quelques instants, et une deuxième sur un tonneau d'explosif pour neutraliser un groupe de chuchus qui passe à proximité. Il sprinte à nouveau et réitère sa première stratégie pour éliminer les cinq autres bokoblins. Le rayon de l'un des gardiens l'atteint à l'épaule et il est projeté violemment. Il se relève et décide d'utiliser l'unique flèche archéonique dont il dispose. Il espère qu'il n'aura pas à regretter cette décision plus tard. Il décoche donc sa flèche et le premier gardien est annihilé. L'Hinox se réveille à ce moment. Qu'importe, il se concentre d'abord sur le second gardien auquel il renvoie un rayon grâce à son bouclier. Il évite une nouvelle attaque du Lynel, et tranche deux tentacules du gardien. Celui-ci se renverse et Link en profite pour le rouer de coup. Toujours en mouvement, esquivant et parant les coups de ses adversaires, il achève les deux derniers groupes de chuchus qui le gênaient dans ses déplacements. Deux tentacules supplémentaires tranchés et quelques volées de coup plus tard le second gardien est vaincu.

Il ne reste plus que l'Hinox et le Lynel. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disperser. Lorsqu'il comprend que le Lynel se prépare à le charger, Link court en direction de l'Hinox. Le coup puissant du Lynel atteint et blesse le géant qui s'immobilise un instant. Link saute alors sur le dos du Lynel et le frappe autant que possible avant d'être éjecté. Après une lutte acharnée, Link parvient enfin à se défaire du Lynel. Achever l'Hinox n'est plus qu'une formalité pour le Héros. Il lui porte le coup de grâce et rengaine son arme.

Alors qu'il reprend son souffle, il est partagé entre un sentiment d'accomplissement et la crainte de l'épreuve suivante. Après s'être restauré, et avoir préparé quelques remèdes, il rassemble son courage et pénètre dans la salle suivante qui, il l'espère, sera la dernière.

—

Alors qu'il apparaît dans la nouvelle pièce, Link entend la voix mystérieuse à nouveau :

 ** _Elu de l'Épée, devant toi se dresse l'ultime épreuve._**

 ** _Oseras-tu défier…_**

 ** _L'Ombre Suprême de Ganon ?_**

Ces mots résonnent encore à ses oreilles lorsque la sombre créature apparaît devant lui. Elle est bien plus imposante que les ombres auxquelles il a eu affaire dans les Créatures Divines.

Link se rassure en se remémorant les hordes d'ennemis dont il vient de triompher. Sans pour autant sous-estimer son adversaire, il dégaine son arme, sans peur.

Une immense lance de foudre se matérialise dans la main de l'Ombre Suprême alors qu'elle pousse un terrible rugissement. Elle assène le premier coup, brillamment esquivé par le Héros qui décoche plusieurs flèches explosives avant de retomber au sol. Il frappe à plusieurs reprises l'Ombre puis s'éloigne en prévision du prochain coup. Elle tente un coup vertical cette fois, mais Link l'évite aisément d'un bond sur le côté. Une nouvelle flèche de Link vient transpercer le front de la créature qui se trouve étourdie encore une fois. Link en profite pour la rouer de coups à nouveau.

Alors qu'il s'écarte, l'Ombre furieuse invoque un parterre d'eau et s'apprête à frapper le sol de sa lance foudroyante. Sans une seconde d'hésitation Link utilise Cryonis pour créer un bloc de glace sur lequel il se réfugie. L'Ombre agite sa lance en tous sens dans l'espoir d'atteindre le Héros, mais sans succès. Ses coups sont bien trop lents et Link bien trop agile. Profitant du terrain, il décoche quelques flèches électriques qui vont toucher le sol autour de l'Ombre, l'électrocutant et la blessant grièvement. Link exploite ce moment pour asséner de nouveaux coups à la créature. Il s'éloigne une nouvelle fois alors que l'Ombre qui sort de sa torpeur pousse un nouveau rugissement.

C'est une immense vague d'eau qu'elle se prépare à lancer sur lui. Il garde son sang-froid, créé deux blocs de glace supplémentaires qu'il aligne avec le premier et se cache derrière eux. Bien que malmené, il parvient à ne pas se laisser emporter. Une seconde vague arrive, à laquelle il résiste également. Avant qu'elle n'entame une nouvelle invocation, il lui décoche une volée de cinq flèches explosives, suivie d'une autre rafale de coups qui l'affaiblissent considérablement.

Dans un accès de colère, elle incante des boules de feu et des tornades qui virevoltent dans la pièce. Mais Link, toujours concentré ne se laisse pas atteindre et continue ses assauts répétés sur la Créature qui finit par s'effondrer. Link lui assène le coup de grâce, et après s'être assuré qu'aucun autre maléfice ne lui tomberait dessus, il jette son arme au sol.

Dans le fond de la salle, le mur s'efface. Apparaissent alors quelques marches, menant à un piédestal baigné de lumière dans lequel est plantée sa Lame. Elle brille désormais d'une lueur bleutée et il entend un léger bruit émaner d'elle.

Alors qu'il s'avance vers elle, la mystérieuse voix se fait entendre :

 ** _Tu as prouvé ta valeur._**

 ** _Il ne peut subsister aucun doute, tu es bien un Héros._**

 ** _Nous autres guides avons créé ces épreuves à la demande de la Déesse Hylia._**

 ** _Celui qui triomphe des épreuves de l'épée est digne de la véritable splendeur de l'Épée de Légende._**

 ** _Va, Héros…_**

 ** _L'éclat véritable de l'Épée de Légende t'appartient et son âme est désormais éveillée._**

Link positionne ses deux mains sur la poignée de l'épée et la retire d'un geste vif. Alors qu'il contemple la lame brillante, elle émet à nouveau un son mystérieux. Un être mystique semblant jaillir de l'épée se matérialise devant lui. La créature de forme presque humaine mais à la peau bleue et luisante porte une cape bleue et pourpre qui recouvre entièrement ses bras. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue auparavant, elle lui paraît étrangement familière.

— Ravie de vous revoir… Maître !

Les mots prononcés par la créature semblent être d'une langue inconnue et pourtant Link les comprend sans effort.

— Fay. Tel est le nom qui m'a été donné. Je suis l'âme de l'Épée de Légende. Jadis, la déesse Hylia m'a confié la mission de guider le premier Héros dans sa quête contre le Mal. Une fois ma mission accomplie, mon âme est retournée à l'Épée et y sommeille depuis lors. Mais, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui vous ayez besoin de moi à nouveau.

Link lui expose la situation rapidement et lui explique qu'ils doivent accéder au Saint-Royaume pour empêcher Ganon d'accomplir sa réincarnation. Fay se met alors à virevolter avec grâce et relate au Héros, la Légende du Sceau Sacré :

 ** _Pour contrer les Ténèbres,_**

 ** _le Saint Royaume scellé._**

 ** _Le Sceau par la Déesse_**

 ** _en quatre fragments fut brisé._**

—

 ** _Le premier fut offert_**

 ** _au grand peuple des eaux._**

 ** _Le deuxième fut légué_**

 ** _aux majestueux oiseaux._**

—

 ** _Le troisième fut confié_**

 ** _au peuple du désert._**

 ** _Le dernier fut livré_**

 ** _aux êtres faits de pierre._**

—

 ** _Sous leurs tours respectives_**

 ** _ils les dissimulèrent._**

 ** _L'accès aux seuls prodiges_**

 ** _les cieux autorisèrent._**

—

 ** _Si toutefois les quatre_**

 ** _venaient à être unis,_**

 ** _Une cinquième tour alors_**

 ** _brillerait dans la nuit._**

Elle s'immobilise devant Link encore subjugué par l'extraordinaire danse qu'il vient de contempler. Il lui explique alors que les prodiges ont été tués par Ganon lorsque ce dernier s'est réveillé il y a cent ans.

— Maître, réplique-t-elle, de nouveaux prodiges apparaîtront chaque fois que les déesses le jugeront nécessaire. Leurs pouvoirs sont peut-être encore latents, mais ils ne tarderont pas à se manifester.

Link reste pensif. Se pourrait-il que Sidon, Yunobo, Teba et Riju soient les nouveaux héritiers du pouvoir des prodiges ? Il lui semble qu'ils sont les plus désignés pour ce rôle de par leur hérédité ou le rang qu'ils occupent au sein de leurs peuples respectifs. Il sort de ses pensées et demande à Fay comment sortir d'ici.

— Il suffit de le demander, répond-elle.

Elle se volatilise comme absorbée par la lame de Link qui se dématérialise également. L'instant d'après, il se retrouve dans la Forêt, au pied de l'Arbre Mojo.

—

Le soleil vient de se lever sur Hyrule. Dans la petite chambre où Zelda est encore endormie, des dizaines de Korogus sont rassemblés autour de la princesse, captivés par sa beauté. Elle ouvre les yeux et les aperçoit. Surpris, ils se cachent promptement dans chaque recoin, avant de se montrer lentement à nouveau. Amusée par ce spectacle, elle sourit.

Soudain, elle se souvient de la raison pour laquelle elle est ici. Elle se lève alors précipitamment et rejoint Link qui vient tout juste de revenir, toujours suivie par une foule de Korogus. Devant le regard interrogateur de Zelda, Link défouraille son épée dont la lame luit désormais. L'Arbre Mojo et la princesse le félicitent de sa réussite et lui demandent des détails. Il leur raconte rapidement les épreuves, aborde son combat final contre l'Ombre Primordiale et s'attarde plus longuement sur sa rencontre avec Fay et les révélations qu'elle lui a faites.

Zelda prend la parole :

— Si je saisis bien, nous devons trouver les quatre nouveaux prodiges, les conduire aux quatre tours afin de récupérer les fragments du sceau et nous serons alors en mesure d'accéder au Saint-Royaume ?

Link acquiesce. Il insiste cependant sur l'extrême prudence dont ils vont devoir faire preuve car Asarim lui a conté un jour la Légende du Héros du Temps. Jadis, ce dernier avait dû, comme eux, ouvrir les portes du Saint-Royaume. Le Seigneur du Malin en avait profité pour s'emparer de la Triforce. Cela ne doit surtout pas se reproduire.

— Si nous parvenons à ouvrir les portes avant qu'il n'ait pu se réincarner, il ne pourra pas nous doubler, objecte Zelda. Cependant, je dois éveiller mon pouvoir avant toute chose. Je crains que le temps ne joue en notre défaveur en effet...

L'Arbre Mojo intervient alors :

— J'ai une idée ! Mes petits Korogus, que diriez-vous d'endosser vous aussi un rôle capital dans cette nouvelle quête qui incombe à Zelda et Link ?

Les petites créatures s'avancent avec curiosité pendant que l'Arbre Mojo poursuit :

— Nos amis vont manquer de temps. J'ai besoin que vous vous dispersiez à travers tout le Royaume, que vous alliez à la rencontre des Gorons, des Zoras, des Piafs et des Gérudos et que vous les informiez que Zelda et Link sont à la recherche des quatre nouveaux prodiges car une nouvelle menace plane sur Hyrule. Vous en sentirez-vous capables mes petits ?

De petits cris affirmatifs se font entendre dans toute la forêt. Seuls Noïa et Papistus restent silencieux car ils sont bien trop imposants pour pouvoir voler.

— J'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez vous rendre à Elimith ? demande l'Arbre Mojo.

Zelda et Link acquiescent.

— Eh bien, reprend-il, emmenez donc Noïa avec vous. Elle a le pouvoir d'entendre tous les Korogus où qu'ils soient et peut communiquer avec eux grâce à ses maracas. Elle vous sera d'une grande aide. Grâce à elle, vous saurez tout ce qui se passe, en tout point du Royaume.

Cette dernière glousse de bonheur. Elle est ravie et fière de pouvoir participer, elle aussi, à cette étonnante opération. Zelda et Link félicitent l'Arbre Mojo pour cette ingénieuse idée et le remercie ainsi que tous les Korogus pour l'aide si précieuse qu'ils leur offrent. S'ils doivent faire le trajet jusqu'à Elimith avec Noïa, ils feraient mieux de partir dès maintenant. Ils font donc leurs adieux et quittent la forêt avec leur nouvelle camarade. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au Relais de la Forêt quelques instants plus tard, ils lèvent les yeux au ciel et aperçoivent une nuée de Korogus qui s'envolent dans toutes les directions. Un sentiment de gratitude et d'espoir les envahit alors qu'ils poursuivent leur chemin.

Dans la forêt, Papistus, un peu triste, demande à l'Arbre Mojo pourquoi il n'a pas eu, lui aussi, une importante mission à remplir.

— Laisserais-tu un vieillard tel que moi tout seul dans la forêt ? Et puis, si tu partais, qui me rappellerai quel jour nous sommes ? dit-il en riant.

Papistus sourit.

— En vérité, mon petit Papistus, grâce à toi, je pourrais moi aussi être informé du déroulement des événements…

Satisfait, le Korogu regarde autour de lui. Il n'avait encore jamais vu la forêt si silencieuse.

—


	4. Escale à Elimith

**4\. ESCALE A ÉLIMITH**

Le trajet se déroule sans encombre. Après une halte pour la nuit au Relais des Marécages, les trois compagnons reprennent la route et arrivent à Élimith au milieu de l'après-midi.

Les habitants leur ont réservé un accueil des plus chaleureux et les félicitent de leur victoire face au Fléau. Sérasieh demande à Link de le suivre jusqu'à une ravissante petite maison. Il ouvre la porte et déclare fièrement :

— Bienvenue chez toi, Link. Nous connaissons ton attachement pour le village et Pru'ha nous a indiqué que cette bâtisse en ruine était autrefois la tienne. Nous avons donc décidé de la retaper afin que tu puisses y séjourner chaque fois que tu le voudras.

Link est gêné mais terriblement reconnaissant. En effet, la première fois qu'il s'était rendu à Élimith après son sommeil de cent ans, il avait été saisi à la vue de cette vieille maison sans vraiment comprendre ce qui provoquait ce sentiment. Il la contemple, à présent restaurée et joliment décorée, et c'est une multitude de souvenir qui lui reviennent.

Après avoir abondamment remercié ses bienfaiteurs, Link, accompagné de Zelda et Noïa, se dirige vers le laboratoire antique de Pru'ha. Celle-ci les accueille avec son enthousiasme habituel :

— Ouistitiiiii !

Après les salutations et formules d'usage, son regard curieux se pose sur Noïa. Elle est surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agit en fait d'un Korogu.

— Un Korogu ?! Si grand ?!

Elle sort son carnet de notes et griffonne ardemment, marmonnant et examinant Noïa sous toutes les coutures.

— Oh ! Arrête donc, tu me chatouilles ! dit Noïa en riant.

Pru'ha s'excuse et prend soudain un air grave.

— Avez-vous appris la triste nouvelle concernant ma chère sœur ? demande-t-elle.

Zelda et Link acquiescent douloureusement et ils évoquent à nouveau le contenu du message d'Impa ainsi que les révélations de Fay.

— Ton épée parle ?! s'exclame Pru'ha surexcitée à nouveau.

Link lui répond par l'affirmative et lui promet qu'il lui montrera plus tard. Il lui tend la tablette Sheikah et lui demande d'activer au plus vite le module de reconnaissance des épreuves de la Triforce afin qu'il puisse accompagner Zelda aux trois Sources d'Hyrule. Elle place donc la tablette sur le socle de la Pierre Guide et pendant que le module se charge, elle poursuit :

— Teba est venu m'informer que les quatre Créatures Divines se sont immobilisées. Il semblerait que ce soit l'œuvre des Yigas ?

— Absolument, répond Zelda. Le cœur de Ruta est complètement détruit. Je pense qu'ils ont procédé de la même façon pour les trois autres créatures. J'espère que nous pourrons les réactiver rapidement, nous auront très certainement besoin de leur assistance dans peu de temps.

— Malheureusement, cela ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts ! J'ai d'ores et déjà envoyé Canel rassembler les composants nécessaires. Il se trouve en ce moment-même au laboratoire d'Akkala où Faras devrait être en mesure de lui fournir tous les rouages, les ressorts et les vis antiques dont nous avons besoin. Cependant, il nous faudra aussi quatre cœurs antiques géants mais c'est si minutieux à fabriquer qu'il faudra au moins quatre semaines à Faras pour les réaliser…

— De toute façon, reprend Zelda d'un air résigné, nous n'avons pas encore localisé les nouveaux prodiges. Nous allons commencer par réveiller mon pouvoir et nous aviserons à notre retour.

Un petit bruit électronique émane de la Pierre Guide indiquant que le chargement du module est achevé. Avant de retirer la tablette du socle, Pru'ha la synchronise avec sa propre tablette. Elles pourront ainsi communiquer à distance et Noïa, qui restera au laboratoire en leur absence, pourra leur donner les nouvelles rapportées par les Korogus des quatre coins du royaume.

Les deux amis remercient Pru'ha pour son soutien et quittent le laboratoire à la tombée de la nuit pour rejoindre la source de la Sagesse, au sommet de la montagne de Lanelle. Zelda, silencieuse, se demande de quoi sera constituée cette première épreuve…


	5. L'épreuve de Sagesse

**5\. L'ÉPREUVE DE SAGESSE**

Zelda et Link décident d'emprunter le trajet le plus direct vers la Source de la Sagesse. Link prend soin de déterminer l'itinéraire le moins escarpé pour que Zelda ne souffre pas trop de l'ascension. Ils contournent donc le Mont Noillet par la gauche et poursuivent vers le nord où ils traversent la Chaîne de Lanelle qui donne directement sur le promontoire abritant la source. Quelques volées d'escaliers plus tard, ils aperçoivent la statue d'Hylia, dressée au centre de la Source.

Zelda s'incline respectueusement devant la statue. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, le décor semble se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. Elle se retourne vers Link resté en retrait, et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Bien que ce dernier puisse l'observer, il ne peut ni s'avancer vers elle, ni lui parler. Elle regarde à nouveau face à elle et contemple la première épreuve qui se dessine. Trois chemins se dressent à présent devant la princesse qui les observe attentivement.

Le premier sentier est tout à fait charmant. Boisé et fleuri, il est peuplé d'animaux et semble paisible et sans danger. Il mène sans trop de détours à une magnifique vallée ensoleillée et rassurante.

Le deuxième passage est plutôt curieux bien qu'il ne paraisse pas hostile. Il est très sinueux, ne cesse de monter et de descendre. Parfois recouvert de verdure et parfois aride, sa destination reste toutefois un mystère car Zelda ne peut l'apercevoir.

Quant au dernier chemin, il paraît totalement inhospitalier. Parsemé de ronces aux pics acérés, il est parcouru d'un vent puissant aux allures glaciales. Zelda entrevoit un pont délabré qui menace de s'effondrer à tout instant. Pourtant, ce dernier sentier semble mener à la même vallée paradisiaque que le premier.

Alors que Zelda demeure immobile devant l'épreuve, une voix mystérieuse s'élève :

 ** _Toi qui détient le pouvoir de la Triforce et qui s'en vient pour l'éveiller,_**

 ** _Soumets-toi à l'épreuve de la Sagesse._**

 ** _Parmi les trois voies qui se présentent à toi,_**

 ** _Laquelle symbolise le mieux ta quête et emprunteras-tu ?_**

Zelda réfléchit quelques instants. Elle élimine presque immédiatement le premier sentier qui, bien qu'il soit le plus engageant, ne représente pas la réalité de sa quête. Elle envisage plutôt le dernier parcours qui, comme son périple, s'avère ardu et périlleux. Elle fait quelques pas en direction de celui-ci et soudain, elle s'immobilise, pensive. Elle observe tour à tour le deuxième et le troisième passage, et s'engage finalement sur la voie centrale. Après de longues minutes passées à l'arpenter, elle parvient enfin au bout de celle-ci et contemple devant elle la splendide vallée qu'elle avait aperçue auparavant.

De somptueuses cascades aux eaux scintillantes se déversent de chaque côté, rejoignant un paisible étang en son centre. Au-dessus de ce dernier, une créature au corps doré et à l'aura bleutée lui fait signe d'approcher.

— Je suis Nayru, déesse de la Sagesse. Je suis honorée d'avoir assisté à ton épreuve. Epreuve que tu as brillamment réussie.

Bien que Zelda ne puisse discerner les traits du visage de la Divinité, elle perçoit son sourire bienveillant. La déesse tend alors son bras vers la princesse, et dans une étincelle de lumière, y fait apparaître un orbe bleuté abritant en son sein un triangle doré. L'orbe s'envole en direction de Zelda et disparaît subitement, comme absorbé par la tablette. Cette dernière émet un petit signal électronique et son écran indique :

« Le Module de Reconnaissance des Épreuves de la Triforce a bien enregistré la réussite à l'Épreuve de Sagesse. Deux épreuves restantes. ».

Dans un éclair aveuglant, la déesse disparaît également, ses derniers mots résonnant alentour : « Que la force imprègne ton corps et ton esprit ». Effectivement, c'est bien la source de la Force que Zelda prévoit de visiter ensuite.

Le décor s'estompe peu à peu, laissant place à la quiétude de la Source de Lanelle. Zelda rejoint Link qui lui demande pourquoi elle a finalement choisi cette voie.

— Eh bien, d'une part, peu importe la quête, nul ne connaît jamais à l'avance l'issue de celle-ci. D'autre part, bien que le périple soit souvent parsemé d'embûches et toujours périlleux, nous y croisons inévitablement des personnes aux qualités exceptionnelles qui n'hésitent pas à se rallier à nous et contribuent à l'accomplissement notre destinée. Quelle que soit l'issue de l'aventure, de merveilleuses amitiés prennent vie, et le voyage est toujours ponctué de moments inoubliables. C'est la voie du milieu qui représentait le mieux tous les aspects de notre quête.

Link se gratte la tête, stupéfait de tant de sagesse, et avoue qu'il se serait, sans aucun doute, précipité dans la voie la plus périlleuse.

Ils s'éloignent tous deux de la source, portant un regard nouveau sur le long voyage qui les attend encore.

—

Pendant ce temps, Makus, un petit Korogu, arrive à la Cité Gérudo. C'est une intense agitation qui secoue les quartiers de Riju lorsqu'il y pénètre.

— D'abord Naboris qui rend l'âme et me voilà maintenant qui électrocute tout ce que je touche ! lance Riju effarée.

Makus se présente devant elle.

— Mais quelle est donc cette créature ? s'écrie-t-elle.

Les gardes Gérudos encerclent le petit Korogu pendant qu'il se présente. Riju leur fait signe de baisser leurs armes quand Makus évoque le nom de Link.

— Tu dis que Link a besoin de moi ? répète Riju. De nouveaux prodiges sont en train de naître et je serais l'un d'entre eux ?!

La panique de Riju laisse place à une intense excitation. Elle, qui avait toujours craint de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Urbosa la Grande, allait enfin avoir l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Elle poursuit :

— Je prends la route d'Élimith dès le lever du soleil ! Link peux compter sur moi, je lui suis redevable et je ne manquerai pas l'occasion de lui venir en aide à mon tour.

— Nom d'une feuille ! s'exclame Makus. Je suis ravi, ravi, ravi ! Je vais de ce pas, immédiatement, transmettre le message à Noïa. A la revoyure !

Riju regarde le petit Korogu s'éloigner en songeant à sa nouvelle aventure. Elle demande à ce qu'on harnache Madame Patricia pendant qu'elle rassemble quelques affaires pour le voyage. Beterah lui confie alors une paire de gants ayant autrefois appartenu à Urbosa.

— Ce sont des gants isolants, précise Beterah. Urbosa les utilisait, elle aussi, lorsqu'elle ne contrôlait pas encore son pouvoir de prodige. Je pense qu'ils vous seront utiles, du moins pour le moment. Mais il va falloir vous habituer à cette nouvelle compétence très rapidement si vous désirez la maîtriser.

— Merci Beterah, répond Riju. Je vais pratiquer sans relâche. A mon retour, je ne serai plus l'enfant que vous connaissez tous. Je saurai me rendre digne de l'héritage d'Urbosa la Grande.

— Je n'en doute pas un instant, rétorque Beterah avec bienveillance.

Avant son départ, Riju confie la protection de la Cité Gérudo a Cherisah, la Capitaine de la Garde. Cette dernière adresse un salut respectueux à Riju alors qu'elle prend la route accompagnée de Beterah, sa garde personnelle et de Brihk, une guerrière Gérudo volontaire et intrépide.

—


	6. L'épreuve de Force

**6\. L'ÉPREUVE DE FORCE**

La matinée est déjà bien avancée lorsque Zelda et Link atteignent la plaine Nedrane en contrebas du promontoire de la Source de Lanelle. Conscient de la grande distance qui les sépare d'Akkala, et comme ils n'ont pas pu emmener leurs chevaux jusqu'ici, Link propose à Zelda un itinéraire plutôt surprenant mais terriblement efficace. En traversant la voie de Lanelle au Nord-Ouest de la plaine Nedrane, ils débouchent sur la plaine d'Abare qu'ils traversent d'Ouest en Est, atteignant la Plaine Samasa à la tombée de la nuit.

Link prépare un feu de camp dans un renfoncement sur la petite plage au sud de la plaine en planifiant leurs prochains déplacements. Demain, ils prendront la mer au niveau de la Baie de Lanelle, ils contourneront le Cap de Tarm et iront ensuite plein nord jusqu'à la plage Est d'Akkala. De là, ils ne seront plus très loin du Relais de l'Est d'Akkala, lui-même tout proche de la Source de la Force.

Zelda s'installe confortablement devant les flammes apaisantes, captivée par les paroles de Link, en admiration devant sa connaissance de la région. Une pensée traverse furtivement son esprit. Mais elle se ravise rapidement, jugeant que ce n'était ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour aborder un sujet si délicat.

Un petit signal électronique provenant de la tablette l'arrache à ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle allume l'écran, elle aperçoit Noïa et Pru'ha qui les saluent depuis Élimith. La technologie avancée des Sheikahs l'étonnera toujours. Pru'ha leur apprend que Riju est sur la route d'Élimith en ce moment même et que ses pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester. Zelda est ravie de cette nouvelle et se réjouit que leur plan se déroule selon leurs souhaits. Elle demande à Link de lui parler de Riju, qu'elle ne connaît pas encore. Il lui raconte alors leur rencontre, son infiltration dans le repaire des Yigas, et leur incroyable chevauchée dans le désert lorsqu'ils sont parvenus à apaiser Naboris. Bercée par la voix de Link, la princesse s'endort.

—

La traversée en radeau s'étant déroulée sans encombre, les deux amis arrivent au Relais de l'Est d'Akkala en fin de matinée. Ils prennent quelques instants pour se ravitailler et enfourchent rapidement leurs montures en direction de la plaine Ordrane où se situe l'entrée de la source.

Arrivée au pied de la statue d'Hylia, Zelda s'incline avec respect. Et comme la fois précédente, le décor se métamorphose sous ses yeux. A nouveau, une voix mystérieuse se fait entendre :

 ** _Toi qui détient le pouvoir de la Triforce et qui s'en vient pour l'éveiller,_**

 ** _Soumets-toi à l'épreuve de la Force._**

 ** _Parviendras-tu à trouver au fond de toi,_**

 ** _La force nécessaire pour sauver une destinée ?_**

Aucun détail particulier n'attirant son regard, elle se retourne vers Link. Elle constate avec effroi qu'un précipice s'étale derrière lui. Elle le somme de ne faire aucun mouvement mais le sol se dérobe brusquement sous les pieds du Héros, qui se rattrape de justesse au bord du précipice et se retrouve à présent suspendu au-dessus du vide. Zelda se précipite vers lui et attrape fermement ses mains. Alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour tenter de remonter, il perd connaissance. C'est désormais un poids mort que doit supporter la princesse, désemparée. Elle crie son nom à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de le réveiller, en vain. Elle tire de toutes ses forces pour le soulever, elle essaye de reculer pour le remonter, mais ses bras frêles ne le lui permettent pas Link ne bouge pas d'un pouce. A bout de forces, elle est maintenant allongée au bord de la falaise, les bras dans le vide, luttant pour ne pas le lâcher. Elle contemple son visage inanimé mais la vue du gouffre derrière lui ne fait qu'aggraver son sentiment d'effroi. Elle ferme les yeux pour se calmer.

— Réfléchis Zelda, souffle-t-elle, c'est une épreuve de force. Mais la force n'est pas forcément physique, elle peut être mentale également.

Elle se remémore sa lutte pour garder Ganon scellé durant cent longues années et réalise que c'est énormément de force qu'il lui a été nécessaire pour y parvenir. Elle se souvient ensuite de leur combat final et cherche à ressentir la sensation qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle a matérialisé l'immense sphère de lumière qui a annihilé le Fléau.

— Je ressens la Force, s'écrie-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Une petite sphère de lumière enveloppe Link et elle ne sent plus son poids peser sur ses bras. Elle se redresse alors et, tendant une main vers la sphère, la guide au-dessus de la terre ferme. Lorsque Link repose enfin en lieu sûr, Zelda relâche son effort, essoufflée.

Dans un éclair de lumière, une déesse au corps doré, mais dégageant une aura violette cette fois-ci, apparaît devant la princesse.

— Je suis Din, déesse de la Force. Je suis enchantée d'avoir assisté à ta réussite dans cette difficile épreuve.

Zelda ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Un immense sentiment d'accomplissement l'envahit lorsqu'un nouvel orbe violacé s'envole vers elle et intègre la tablette. A nouveau, un petit signal électronique retentit et l'écran illuminé indique :

« Le Module de Reconnaissance des Épreuves de la Triforce a bien enregistré la réussite à l'Épreuve de Force. Une épreuve restante. ».

La Déesse disparaît alors, tout aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. L'écho de sa voix retentit : « Puisses-tu trouver le courage d'aller plus loin ».

Le décor imaginaire s'évanouit peu à peu et, à la surprise de Zelda, le corps de Link, toujours inerte, se désagrège également. Elle sursaute au son des applaudissements soudains qui surgit derrière elle. Elle se retourne vivement. C'est Link qui s'avance vers elle, frappant dans ses mains, une moue approbatrice sur le visage.

— Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Link la sermonne en riant. Comment a-t-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il ait pu s'évanouir dans une telle situation ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi, idiot ! rétorque-t-elle, un peu vexée.

Link présente ses excuses à Zelda et la félicite. Il est bel et bien impressionné par la démonstration de force que vient de donner la princesse. Puis riant de nouveau, il imite le fier Héros bombant le torse les mains sur les hanches et fait ensuite mine de défaillir. Zelda rit de bon cœur. Les deux amis quittent la source joyeusement. La Source du Courage se trouvant quasiment à l'autre bout du royaume, ils décident de chevaucher aussi loin que possible jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

—


	7. L'épreuve de Courage

**7\. L'ÉPREUVE DE COURAGE**

— Rapprochez-vous un peu les filles, demande Pru'ha. Oui, très bien. Maintenant, souriez et dites « Ouistitiiiii ! ».

Elle prend une rafale de photos avec sa tablette et admire le résultat. Riju, Beterah, Brihk et Noïa s'approchent pour regarder les images.

— Trois Gérudo et une Korogu géante, en voilà un cliché hors du commun ! s'exclame Pru'ha.

La conversation va bon train quand soudain, un vacarme se fait entendre. Quelqu'un frappe brutalement à la porte. Noïa, craintive, s'immobilise dans un coin de la pièce. Un œil non averti croirait vraiment voir une plante d'intérieur. Pru'ha se dirige vers l'entrée en bougonnant.

— Mais qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ?!

Elle ouvre la porte et n'en croit pas ses yeux.

— B-bonjour ! Je suis Yun, mais tout le monde m'appelle Yunobo… Un Korogu volant dans un tout petit récipient d'eau s'est rendu dans mon village pour me délivrer un message important. Il m'a dit que Link avait besoin de mon aide et que je devais me rendre à Élimith alors… me voici.

— Oh bien sûr ! répond Pru'ha. Nous avons été prévenues de ton arrivée imminente, entre donc.

Noïa, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, sort de sa cachette sans prévenir. Surpris, Yunobo sursaute. Il se protège derrière son bras et son bouclier s'active.

— Ce n'est rien, le rassure Pru'ha. Ce n'est que Noïa, c'est une Korogu.

— Waouh ! s'écrie Riju. Il est fantastique ton pouvoir de prodige.

Flatté, le jeune Goron se détend.

— En effet, il semble en tout point identique à celui de Daruk, reprend Pru'ha. Bien que ça n'ait rien de scientifique, je me passionne pour la magie des prodiges. Me permets-tu de te poser quelques questions Yunobo ?

Il hoche la tête. Enjouée, Pru'ha attrape son carnet et son crayon et griffonne quelques mots. Elle commence donc son interrogatoire et invite le jeune Goron à décrire sa capacité. Il s'exécute pendant qu'elle prend note de chaque détail en marmonnant :

— Sphérique… mmh… De couleur orangée, oui je vois… mmh… Indestructible… mmmh…

Lorsqu'il suspend sa phrase, elle l'interrompt :

— Et peux-tu me dire quand sont apparus les premiers signes de ton pouvoir ?

— Eh bien… J'ai ce pouvoir depuis que je suis tout petit, répond-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pru'ha relève son crayon incrédule.

— Mais, je croyais que les pouvoirs des prodiges ne se manifestaient qu'en cas de besoin…

Elle tente de se remémorer les compétences des anciens champions qu'elle avait bien connus. Mais cela remonte à si loin, qu'elle décide de se référer aux notes qu'elle avait prises à l'époque. Après plusieurs minutes passées à fouiller dans une multitude de carnets, elle émerge brusquement.

— Mais oui en effet ! A l'époque, les pouvoirs des prodiges s'étaient révélés quelques temps avant l'éveil du Fléau. A l'exception de Mipha, qui possédait le pouvoir de guérison depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Pru'ha s'assure d'avoir l'attention de tout son auditoire et poursuit :

— Mipha était un être exceptionnel, empli de compassion, et d'une grande sensibilité. Nous avions compris en ce temps-là, que la venue prochaine de Ganon n'y changeait rien. En ce qui la concerne, elle aurait eu ce don, quoiqu'il advienne.

Elle pointe Yunobo du doigt.

— Ce qui signifie que tu dois avoir quelque chose de « spécial » !

Il se gratte la tête en expliquant que, bien qu'il soit respecté dans son village en tant que descendant de Daruk, il est loin d'être considéré comme un puissant prodige.

— Tut, tut, tut, répond Pru'ha en balançant son index de gauche à droite, je suis certaine que tu te sous-estimes…

Les conversations concernant le jeune Goron reprennent de plus belle et ce dernier est comblé d'être le centre de tant d'attention.

—

Pendant ce temps, Zelda et Link terminent leur longue chevauchée. Après avoir traversé la Passe de Maleficio, le Grand Pont d'Akkala et les Marécages de Lanelle, ils déposent leurs montures devant le Relais de la Rivière où ils font une halte pour la nuit.

Zelda confie à Link ses inquiétudes quant à l'épreuve qui l'attend le lendemain. Ce dernier la rassure en lui contant l'histoire d'une jeune princesse, qui autrefois fit face à un terrifiant gardien, et qui, pis encore, se rendit seule au château et y affronta Ganon en personne. Les mots réconfortants de Link agissent, et Zelda ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

—

Lorsque le soleil point à l'horizon, les deux amis sont déjà disposés à prendre la route. Ils traversent la Plaine d'Hyrule au grand galop et atteignent rapidement le Viaduc d'Hylia. Ils ralentissent légèrement l'allure de leurs montures afin que Zelda puisse profiter des magnifiques nuances de couleurs de l'aurore se reflétant dans les eaux pures du lac. Ils arrivent à présent dans la luxuriante région de Firone. Quelques instants plus tard, ils déposent leurs chevaux à l'orée de la Forêt de Damsel, et longent la rivière de Dracos jusqu'au lac éponyme dans lequel elle se déverse.

Soudain, Link s'immobilise. Il fait signe à Zelda de se baisser et de ne faire aucun bruit. En effet, son dernier passage en ces lieux remonte à quelques temps déjà, et la dernière Lune de Sang avant la défaite de Ganon avait dû faire réapparaître les monstres de la région. Après s'être assuré que la princesse était en lieu sûr, Link s'approche lentement. De l'endroit où il est embusqué, il distingue une douzaine de Lézalfos électriques affairés tout autour du lac. Une simple formalité pour le Héros. Il exploite brillamment le point faible de ses adversaires en décochant avec précision quelques flèches qui atteignent toutes sans exception la corne qui surplombe leurs museaux. Les derniers survivants ont à peine le temps de remarquer la présence de Link, qu'ils périssent à leur tour.

Zelda le rejoint et quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénètrent dans la dernière source. La princesse prend une profonde inspiration et s'incline avec humilité devant la statue d'Hylia. Comme elle s'y attendait, un nouveau décor prend forme sous ses yeux. Trois précipices, qui paraissent sans fond, lui font face à présent. Une voix mystérieuse ne tarde pas à se faire entendre :

 _Toi qui détient le pouvoir de la Triforce et qui s'en vient pour l'éveiller,_

 _Soumets-toi à l'épreuve du Courage._

 _Au péril de ta vie parviendras-tu,_

 _A prouver ton infinie bravoure ?_

Alors qu'elle tente de comprendre ce qu'elle doit faire, un écriteau apparaît devant elle, où elle peut lire ces quelques lignes :

 _« Deux de ces précipices te mèneront à une mort certaine. Quant au troisième, la légende raconte que d'épais nuages en recouvrent le fond. Tu peux donc y sauter sans crainte._

 _Cependant, rien ne te permettra de distinguer lequel des trois est sauf, tu ne peux t'en remettre qu'à ton courage._

 _Attention toutefois, si tu tardes à te soumettre à l'épreuve, le sol tout entier s'ouvrira et la mort t'emportera, ainsi que quiconque se trouvant ici avec toi. »_

Les idées se bousculent dans l'esprit de Zelda. Les déesses ont-elles vraiment imaginé une épreuve mortelle ? Plus elle y pense, plus cela lui paraît plausible. Après tout, si elle manque de courage, elle ne mérite pas le pouvoir de la Triforce. Et sans ce pouvoir, elle ne sera d'aucune utilité face à la nouvelle menace qui les attend. Rien ne sert de réfléchir éternellement, elle sait qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de discerner lequel des trois choix n'est pas mortel. Elle s'adresse alors à Link, sans se retourner :

— Link, tu es puissant et brave. Un guerrier redoutable comme il en existe peu. J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis convaincue qu'avec ou sans moi, tu parviendras à empêcher Ganon de renaître…

Il l'interrompt promptement en s'interposant entre elle et les trois gouffres béants. Saisissant ses bras, il l'implore de ne pas sauter. Sans elle, il serait incapable de sceller Ganon si par malheur les Yigas parvenaient à le ressusciter.

— C'est inéluctable, je n'ai plus le choix ! rétorque-t-elle.

Elle prend une grande respiration avant de poursuivre :

— Link, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps déjà. Après que tu aies été nommé chevalier à mon service par mon père, je me suis mal comportée envers toi. J'ai été odieuse, je le sais, et je regrette de t'avoir traité de la sorte. Toi qui ne m'as jamais abandonnée, jamais jugée, toujours soutenue… Tu as dû remarquer que mon comportement a évolué par la suite… Ce n'était pas parce que tous m'exhortaient à faire des efforts envers toi. Si j'ai changé, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé qu'au fond de moi, je t'enviais pour ta réussite. Tu n'as jamais failli. Dès lors, mon admiration pour toi n'a cessé de croître et… Plus que de l'admiration, j'ai compris que…

De sinistres sons de cloche retentissent. Comprenant qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, la princesse se détache de l'emprise de Link et, comme pour suivre son cœur, se place devant le gouffre qui se trouvait exactement derrière lui. Elle se retourne vers lui qui la regarde interloqué et, avant de basculer dans le vide, elle prononce ces derniers mots :

— Je t'aime Link !

Son corps disparaît dans l'abîme. Malgré la chute, elle discerne clairement la voix de Link dans un puissant écho :

— Zeldaaa !

—


End file.
